Battle Network: All out
by Megazero111
Summary: A year and a half after bn6. Its the summer and Lan is in another tournament. What he didn't know is a new organisation named Paradox has found the data to all the Navis Megaman and Lan have defeted. Can they beat them again as well as the final bosses?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

Chapter One

"Lan you're going to be late if you don't get out of bed." Megaman said as the PET alarm went off. "Uh…Five more minutes Megaman. Wait, today is the beginning of the ACDC tournament!" Lan sat up so quickly he fell out of bed. "Ouch." Lan had landed on his head.

He got up to get dressed and after finishing he grabbed his PET off the charger and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Morning mom!" He said as he got downstairs. "Good morning Lan. What would you like for breakfast?" She said as she got up from watching TV. "Its ok I'll just grab a pop tart. The tournament starts soon and I don't want to be late."

"Hey Lan wait up!" Mayl said as she ran after him. "Hey Mayl. What are you doing?" Lan said as he turned around to wait for Mayl to catch up to him. When she did they started off together. "I'm going to the tournament remember? I told you me and Roll are going to enter." "Yup so you better watch out Mega! Me and Mayl aren't going to go easy on you if we have to fight." Roll said from Mayl's PET. "Alright then but don't expect me and Megaman to go easy on you two, right Megaman?" "Right Lan."

Once the four of them reached the Den Dome they parted so that they could register. "Alright Lan you're all signed up! Take a right down the hall there and you'll be at the tournament locker room. Wait there until the deadline and we match up all the contestants." Lan nodded and thanked the sign up lady before heading down the hall.

-After all the battlers have signed up-

"The first rounds are team battles!" The announcer started. "The teams for the first matches are as followed! The first battle is Lan and Mayl VS Tamako and Dex. The second battle is Tora and Chaud VS Liz and Yai. And the final battle is Shuko and Mr. Match VS Ms. Fahran and Master Feng-Tain!

"Alright everyone in the first battles please step up to the net battle machines and jack in!" Lan and Mayl walked up to their machine and took their places. Tamako and Dex did the same on the other side. "Good look Dex, you too Tamako!" Lan said. "Back at you guys." Said Tamako. Dex just smiled and said, "You're going down Mayl and Lan."

MZ: XD being grounded has giving me time to work on a few story ideas…which is why I haven't posted anything recently…I'm going to type up my other chapters now…I have 2 more for this story as well as the first chapter for my second ZX story and a chapter for my star force one as well. Anyway MZ out for now. Merry Christmahanaqwanzakah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

MZ's note: Liz's Navi is named Tune.

Chapter Two

"Let's get this battle started! Battlers please jack your Navis in now." Cried the announcer. "Let's do this! Jack in, Megaman, power up!" "Jack in, Roll, Power up!" Lan and Mayl both said as they jacked in Roll and Megaman. Metalman and Gutsman followed shortly after. "Now that every one is ready its time to for this battle to begin!"

"Its on Megaman!" Metalman said right before he charged at him. "Metal Fist!" He yelled as he threw his fist at him. "Barrier battle chip in!" Lan said as he sent the chip data to Megaman. "Right while Megaman is fighting Metalman we'll focus on Gutsman Roll. Aqua tower battle chip in, download!" Roll hit her hand on the ground summoning the aqua tower. "Is that all you two got Mayl? That's a piece of cake. Gut punch battle chip in, download!" Gutsman's fist grew twice as large which was the sign of the gut punch battle chip. He punched his fist into the aqua tower causing it to collapse.

"See? What did I tell you? To easy Mayl at this rate me and Gutsman will have Roll logged out and will be able to help Metalman defeat Megaman." Dex loaded two more Gut punch battle chips into his PET. "Zeta Punch Program advance!" Guts man started to unleash an assault of endless gut punches.

"Metalman its time for our secret weapon!" Tamako said as she started to download battle chips. "Bronze fist, silver fist, gold fist! Program advance! Diamond fist!" Metalman's fist started to glow a white color. "You ready for this Megaman because here I come!" He yelled as he dashed at him. "Diamond fist!" Megaman caught the fist and started to get pushed back. "Lan…this attack is to strong I can't hold it much longer. Send a battle chip." Megaman said as he struggled to keep the attack from hitting him. "Right Megaman. Area Steal battle chip in."

Megaman vanished and reappeared behind Metalman. "Now Lan, send another chip." "Cyber Sword battle chip in!" Megaman's arm transformed into a sword and he lunged forward hitting Metalman from behind causing him to log out. **Metalman logging out.** Said the net battle machine. "Alright Megaman now lets go help Roll."

Roll had taken a lot of hits since Gutsman had started using the Zeta punch program advance. "Mayl, I don't know how much longer I can stand this." She said as she dunked just missing a flying punch. "Don't worry Roll, Metalman was logged out Megaman is coming to help you now. Until then use this. Area Steal and spreader double download." Mayl said as she sent the chips to Roll. Roll vanished and reappeared behind Gutsman. "Alright Spreader time." She said as her arm turned into a blaster. "Fire!" She fired the buster at Gutsman back causing him to fall to the ground just as Megaman got over to where the two of them were fighting.

"Roll are you alright?" Megaman asked. Roll turned to him and laughed. "I've been better but since you've taken out Metalman this should be easier now." She turned back to Gutsman and charged at him. "Mayl send a chip please." She said as she flew towards Gutsman. "Alright Roll. How about a triple download? Area steal, rockcube, air shot battle chips in, triple download!" Roll vanished and appeared in the air above Gutsman. A rockcube appeared below her and started falling towards Gutsman as he started to get up. "Oh no you don't." Roll said as her arm turned into an air shot. She fired the shot at the cube causing it to fall to the ground faster crushing Gutsman. **Gutsman logging out.**

"Alright we did it Roll!" Mayl said as she started to do a little victory dance. "Good fight Lan." Said Tamako. Dex just stood there and shook his head. "I didn't think we'd lose Gutsman. Good going Mayl and Roll, I don't know how you managed to turn it around though."

Lan and Mayl watched as Tamako and Dex left to go back to the locker rooms. "Well, want to go see how the other fights are going? I'm wondering how Chaud is doing actually." Mayl said as she started over to where Chaud and Tora were fighting Liz and Yai. "By the way Lan who is this Liz girl? Do you know her?" Mayl asked as they reached the battle machine that was being used for the second battle of the tournament. "Nope I've never seen her before today."

"Protoman its time to stop playing around with this girl, lets show her what we really can do!" Chaud reached into his chip pack and pulled out 5 chips. "Fire, aqua, elec, and bamboo sword battle chips in, download!" Protoman started dashing at the girl Navi, his sword changing from red to blue to yellow to green and then repeating. "Elemental sword program advance!" Chaud and Protoman both said at the same time. "Anti-sword battle chip in. Take him down Tune." Tune dashed at Protoman as her arm turned into a sword. "Anti-sword!" She yelled as she vanished and hit Protoman from behind. **Protoman logging out.**

Chaud stood there in disbelief. "How did you do that? No one has ever been able to hit Protoman with an anti-sword before. We trained hard to be able to avoid that." Chaud walked away with a look of disbelief still on his face. Lan stood in disbelief also. "Wow she's good to be able to do that." Lan turned back to the battle to find it had ended. "Kingman was deleted too? Damn that girl is good."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

Chapter Two

Lan and Mayl left the Den Dome to go outside for some air. "Wow, that girl was able to log Protoman out. That takes a lot of skill. Hey Megaman do a data check on her using the Net Saver data base and let me know what you find ok?" Megaman said as he turned to Mayl. "Shall we go in and see how the tournament is going?" Mayl turned to face Lan. "I guess. I've never seen Chaud like that before. I kind of feel bad for him."

-The girl's locker room-

"Good going Tune. At this rate we'll have this tourney in the bag in no time!" Liz said as she smiled. "This is fun!" She looked back down to her PET. She still had one of the older models (Megaman bn4 PET) but that didn't stop her. "Thanks Liz. You're doing a great job with battle chips. I don't think anyone see our moves coming. I have to tell you the truth though; I didn't think I would have been able to fight Protoman much longer. You choose a good chip there. Kingman was easier then I thought he would have been."

Liz left the girl's locker room and headed towards the snack machine. "Hm…what do you think I should get this time Tune? A Choco-bar or a bag of chips?" "Whichever you want Liz. After that operation you can have both. You disserve them." Liz giggled to herself she loved it when Tune talked to her like that. It made her feel good inside. "Well Tune lets go back and get ready for the semifinals." Liz said as she started back off towards the girl's locker room.

Mayl and Lan had to separate because of the way the tournament was set up. All the female contestants in one locker room and the males in another. She had just turned around after saying good bye to Lan when she saw Liz go back into the locker room. "Hm? I wonder what she was doing?" Mayl said as she went in after her. _I guess if I want to find out about her I'll have to talk to her. Well Mayl, lets go._ She walked over to Liz and stretched out her hand. "Hey I'm Mayl I watched the ending of your fight with Chaud. It was impressive." Liz turned around and faced Mayl. "Ah you must be Mayl. I happened to hear a little about you from Yai. Which reminds me, that girl is very annoying. She also has zero net battling skills. Tune and I were on our own within the first minutes of the match. _Woah Yai lost that fast? _"Anyway," Liz started, "The matchs are set."

Mayl walked over to the board and gulped. _We've got to fight Yai and Liz next round? Oh great. This might be harder then I thought._ Liz noticed something was up and asked, "Is everything all right Mayl?" Mayl turned around and faced her. "Yeah everything is fine…I've just got to fight you next battle is all." She said before turning around again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

Chapter Four

_I've get to fight Lan? ALIRGHT!_ Liz thought to herself before walking over to the match ups to make sure Mayl wasn't lying "Nope you're right. Well good luck in advance!" Liz said as she walked to her looker to get her pack which had her chips.

She got her pack and then headed to the waiting room. "Better get in the waiting room, the match is going to start soon." Liz said as she opened the door to the waiting room and went in. Mayl looked at her PET and sighed. "Something's going to go wrong I can feel it Roll." She put her PET back in its holder and headed for the waiting room as well.

"Will the battlers of the second round please step up to the netbattle machine?" The announcer yelled over the crowd. "Please jack in your Navis so this netbattle can begin!" The announcer said as he took his place on the stage. "Jack in Megaman, power up!" Lan said as he sent Megaman into the cyber world. "Let's do this Roll, jack in power up!" Roll appeared a few inches away from Megaman. Glide and Tune quickly joined them making a giant square.

"Netbattlers," The announcer paused to take in a big breath, "NETBATTLE!!!!!" As soon as he said that Liz reached into her pack and pulled out three battle chips. "Let's do this Tune! Area steal, Cannon, Long sword, battle chips in." She said as she sent the data to Tune. Tune vanished and then reappeared behind Roll and shot her with the cannon which sent Roll flying. "Roll! Here use this. Spreader, Aqua blade battle chips in, download!" Roll managed to recover and fired the spreader at Tune before turning and charging at Glide with the Aqua blade.

"Megaman leave Glide to Roll, we'll take care of Tune. Sword battle chip in!" Megaman started to charge at Tune as his hand turned into an energy blade. "Lets see what you've got!" He said as he jumped into the air and sliced down with the sword. "Barrier!" Liz said as she used the barrier chip to keep Tune safe from the sword attack. "Now lets heat things up, fire tower go!" Tune jumped back from Megaman and hit her hand on the ground causing a tower of fire to erupt from the ground.

Roll and Glide's swords clashed together and they held them together for a moment before they both jumped apart again. "Mayl, we'll need something else if we want to take Glide down. This sword isn't working." Mayl reached into her pack and pulled out 4 chips. "Got it Roll try this, Cannon, Hi-Cannon, Mega-Cannon, battle chips in, program advance!" Mayl said as she sent the last chip to Roll. Roll raised her hands as the chips powers started to combine. "Program advance, Omega Cannon!" She shouted as she fired the attack at Glide. **Glide logging out.**

Megaman was thrown back as the fire attack hit him. "Lan I think its time for our new battle chip combo." He started to dash at Tune again. "Right, lets do it then." Lan reached into his back and pulled out 7 battle chips. "Rockcube, Rockcube, Rockcube, Rockcube, Geddon 2, Spreader, Air shot, battle chips in!" The four rockcubes feel around Tune boxing her in then the Geddon 2 made all area surrounding Tune to fall apart. Megaman jumped into the air and fired his Spreader twice before switching to the Air shot. Time for your crushing defeat." Megaman said as he fired the shot at one of the rockcubes causing it to be pushed into Tune. **Tune logging out.**

Roll turned around to look at Megaman just as she heard the computer voice say that Tune had been logged out. "Good going Mega!" She said as she ran towards him and jumped on him.

Liz smiled sadly. _Well...I can't say I didn't see it coming. After all he did beat the Cybeast. I was hoping I'd be able to force him to use some of its power._ "Good job Tune." Liz said before walking away. _Oh well..._

Megaman fell down as Roll jumped on him. "Hey there Roll." Was all he was able to say before she tackled him to the ground. "Hey you two there are people watching." Mayl said as she looked over to Lan. She was surprised to find that he wasn't there. "Huh? Hey Megaman do you know where Lan went?" She said looking at her PET. "Yeah he said something about talking to Liz. I don't know why." Mayl looked ahead of her and saw that Lan had stopped Liz right before she got to the girl's waiting room. _Why is he talking to her?_

"Liz I wanted to say that you and Tune are a great team." Hearing this Liz smiled. "Really? THE Lan Hikari thinks that me and Tune are a good team!" She would have fallen over if Lan hadn't caught her. "Hey there…easy there. Don't hurt yourself. Anyway the other reason why I came over to talk to you is because I'm currently in charge of looking for new Netsavers. I thought you and Tune would make a good addition to the team."

Liz almost fainted. _He is asking me…to be a Netsaver?_ She managed to recover herself this time. "Thanks Lan, but um…I don't know. Can I have sometime to think about it?" Lan smiled. "Sure take your time." He pushed a botton on his PET and a red light flashed to Liz's PET. When you make up your mind send me an e-mail. Later!" He said as he turned back towards the center of the stage where Mayl was standing. _I…I can't belive that I have Lan's e-mail address!_ Liz walked into the waiting room and sat down with a stupid look on her face thinking about all the things that had just happened to her.

Mayl was watching Lan as he talked to Liz. _Well…I don't think I have to worry about her…she's a bit young for Lan._ Just then Mayl saw red light flash from his PET to Liz's PET _What was that?_ Lan started to come back and Mayl got an angry look on her face. "What was that Lan?" She asked the second he was back next to her. "Huh? Oh I was just-" Mayl cut her off. "Giving her your number so you two can go on a date?" Lan looked at Mayl supprised. "Eh…wha? No…I gave her my e-mail to contact me if she choose to join the Netsavers.

--After Lan and Mayl's battle--

Mayl had steped outside for some fresh air and some alone time with Roll. "I don't see why you think it's a bad idea for Liz to become a Netsaver. She has very the skills to be one. And Tune does as well. Are you sure your not afraid she'll take Lan away from you?" Roll asked. "R-Roll! I am not afraid of losing Lan to a girl like her. Please I could get Lan in bed with me right now If I wanted to!"

Roll laughed at that. "Whatever you say Mayl Whatever you say. Anyway after the battle ended I check your PET for any missed stuff and you've got a message from Chaud. I'll go ahead and bring it up on the PET now." Roll's image vanished and was replaced by Chaud's e-mail which read:

Mayl I've just recived word of findings of some Darkchips. This could be

one of the lost shipments from Nebula. Get Lan and the two of you come over

right away. We don't want to rush into this alone incase there happens to be

a trap of something. Who knows we might have missed some darkloids. Please

come at once.

Chaud

As soon as Mayl finished reading the message she put her PET in its holder and ran into the building to find Lan. She ended up running into him by the snack bar, and after explaning to him what the e-mail said, and after Lan got his pretzel that he wouldn't leave without, they headed to the place that Chaud's e-mail had told them to go to.

After both running for 15 minutes they found the place that they were supost to be at. Only problem was there was a deminsional area around it. "Didn't Chaud's message say that we didn't want to rush into this? Why is he already kicking butt without us?" Just then Lan's PET alarm went off. "Lan you've got a phone call. Its Mr. Famous."

Lan took his PET out of its holder and answered the call. "Hey Mr. Famous whats up?" Lan asked. "Its FAMOUS! No Mr. in it. Never mind. Nows not the time are you at the location of the Darkchips yet?" Mr. Famous asked. "Yes, but there is a deminsional area up. I thought Chaud said not to rush into this?" Lan asked confused.

"Long story Lan. I'll tell you later." Mr. Famous started. "Right now you and Mayl have got to get into that deminsional area and help Chaud. Apparently there are some unhappy NetNavis that don't like us slowly distroying all the Darkchips." Lan nodded. "Right ok we're going to attempt to enter the dimensinal area now." Lan said before ending the call. And turning to Mayl. "You ready for this?" He asked. She nodded and they both turned to find a ramp to ride down on Lan's skates.

After finding a ramp like thing they both prepared their PETs with their chips. "Ready Lan." Mayl said as she finished downloading her last chip. "Well lets get going then." Lan said as he finished getting his skates on. When he finished Mayl jumped on his back because she didn't have her scooter this time and Lan started down their makshif ramp. "Here we come Chaud!" Lan said right as he jumped off the ramp. "Now! Begin Cross Fusion!" He said as he activated the SynchroChip. Mayl did the same and they both made it through the barrier in one piece. "Lets go and find whoever is in charge of this." They both dashed off towards the building in the center of the dimensional area.

--Inside the center building--

Chaud crashed into a wall which caused his Cross Fusion to end. "Tell me the truth, did you really think you'd be able to beat me Chaud? Think hard because if you answer wrong you're a dead Opperator." Chaud struggled to stand up and reached into his pocket to get the Chipgate. "Yes actualy I did think I can beat you." He said as he pulled it and some battlechips out. "Cannon battle chip in, download!" A Cannon virus appeared and started firing at the figure.

"Please…" The figure slashed at the Cannon and it was deleted instantly "Now Chaud. I'm only going to warn you once. I don't like to play these little games. So leave now and let me have these chips and I won't kill you." The figure stepped out into the light. "Now, what do you say Chaud?" The female Navi asked. "I don't know why you want these chips Tune, but I won't let you have them!" Chaud said before he grabbed a piece of pipe and charged at her.

MZ: X3 Yes It is here…the NEW chapter…X3 expect one more today…that's all I'm going to say right now…bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

Chapter Five

Chaud swung at Tune with the piece of pipe. She caught it with one hand and broke it. _No way…where did she get all this power from? She was no where near as strong as she was before. Did she use a Darkchip?_ She grabbed Chaud by the shirt and tossed him to the ground causing him to fall unconscious.

Lan and Mayl got to the center building right as the Dimensional Area started to collapse. In less then a minute they were back in human form with their PETs back on their shoulders. "Well whoever was here just left. Come on lets go find Chaud."

Inside Lan's PET Megaman was looking at some files that had just been sent to the PET. "Hey Lan," Megaman started. "I just got some weird data from an unknown source. Strange...its like I've seen this data before." Lan took his PET off the holder on his shoulder and looked at the screen. "Can you display it, I want to see." Megaman brought up the data file to the PET's main screen. "Strange, this looks like a modifier code." The file disappeared and was replaced by Megaman's image. "I went ahead and sent a copy of it to Dad at Scilab. Anyway lets go and find Chaud. He should still be here."

--After 10 minutes of Lan and Mayl searching for Chaud--

"Strange, where did he get too? Lan turned to Mayl. "Anything on where he might have gone too?" Mayl shook her head "Only thing I can tell is there was a fight. Then the Dimensional Area collapsed and it ended, but no sign of Chaud." Right after she said that Lan's PET went off. "Phone call Lan." Megaman said. "Its Dad."

"Lan, where did you get this program code?" Lan's dad asked. "I just appeared. Megaman said that it came with a few other files. Hold on and I'll send them to you." Lan hit a button on his PET causing the image of his dad to shrink. He clicked on an image and there was a ping and Lan's dad's image was back to its earlier size.

"Hm...this is strange Lan. It seems to be a code for Megaman, but I can't tell what it does in its current state. Why don't you come to Scilab when you're finished with your mission and I'll let you know what I've found out?" Lan nodded. "Ok we'll stop by." He ended the call and looked at Mayl. "Where could he be?" Just then Lan noticed Mayl's face. She had tears coming out of her eyes. She quietly pointed to a corner of the building and Lan looked over to it. In the corner alone was a piece of Chaud's shirt and his PET.

Lan walked over to the PET and picked it up. "Protoman?" Lan said to it. "L-Lan…help…viruses…in the…PET…" Protoman's image faded. Lan got out his PET and jacked Megaman into Chaud's. "Megaman help Protoman!"

After Megaman managed to take out all the viruses he went over to help Protoman up. "Are you alright Protoman?" Megaman said as he managed to get Protoman to his feet. "I'm…alright…where…is Chaud?" Megaman was surprised at this. _He doesn't know either? _"We thought you'd know where he went. Don't worry about that right now. Save your energy. Mayl and Lan will find him, don't worry about it."

Lan Jacked the two of them out into his PET and put Chaud's PET in his pocket. Well, I guess we should keep looking then right?" Mayl put her hand on Lan's shoulder causing him to turn and face her. "You go to Scilab. Protoman needs to be healed. I'll keep looking." She turned and started towards the door to another part of the building. "And don't worry if anything happens I'll call."

--Scilab--

Lan had been waiting for about an hour before his dad came out of his lab. "Well, Protoman is going to be ok, but I'm a little worried about what I found in his memory bank. There seemed to be something strange to that last battle Protoman had." Lan looked up at his dad. "That battle in the tournament? What was strange about it?" Lan asked.

"Well, that's not what I meant by last battle, but yes that battle was weird too." Lan's dad started back towards his lab. "Come on I'll show you the video of his last battle."

--After the video--

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lan yelled as the video clip ended. "Tune attacked Protoman? Why? What does she want with the darkch" Lan cut himself off. "Wait, Dad can you replay the last 30 seconds of that? And then Zoom in on the image of Tune please." Lan's dad did as he was asked and when Lan asked him to pause and zoom he did.

"I knew it!" Lan ran up to the screen and pointed at the image. "Right there!" He said pointing to Tune's Navi Symbol. "Its marked. What Navi do we know that had that mark on their symbol?" Megaman gasped as he figured it out. "You mean…that's not Tune!" "Right Megaman, its Bass, but how did he get the power to change his appearance?" Lan said as he started thinking of all the ways he could have gotten that power.

"Its his get ability program most likely." Lan's dad said at last. "That's the only way I can think of him being able to do that." Lan looked up. "You're right. I forgot about that power of his." Megaman said. Lan's dad walked back to his computer and hit some keys causing the image to vanish. "Anyway Lan I want to show you what I found in the program you sent me. Can I please see Megaman for a minute?"

--After a few minutes of Lan's dad messing with the PET--

"There, the program is installed. Lan, Megaman I want you to test it out right now please." Lan's dad hit some more keys on the computer before saying, "Go ahead and jack Megaman in and begin the training program I just activated.

Lan did as he was told and jacked Megaman into the computer. "Well lets do this Megaman." After Megaman landed in Cyber Space the training program started. An image of him appeared and started charging at him. "Combat practice Dad? Why?" Lan said as he reached into his pack to get out a battle chip. His dad stopped him. "Just a minute, here try this instead." He gave Lan a red battle chip. "It will activate the program I just installed. Go on." Lan looked at it before sighing. "Alright then," He pushed the chip into his PET. "battle chip, download!"

An icon appeared in the corner of the PET's screen as the battle chip was inserted. "What's that?" Lan said as he pushed it. The Icon dissolved into pixels as the PET's main screen changed to a new screen. This one had 8 icons on it. The 8 icons were of four colors. Red, blue, green, and yellow. "What is this Dad?" Lan asked. His dad only smiled and said, "Pick one, go ahead." Lan picked one of the blue ones causing his PET screen to glow a light blue color. His PET changed back to the screen it was on in the beginning only the icon in the top had changed to a light blue version of Megaman's Navi symbol.

Megaman had started to charge at the clone of himself when he stopped. "What's this power?" Just then his Navi symbol started to glow and then his body also. "Lan, I know this power. It's a style change!" He said as he finished changing. He opened his eyes and looked at the clone of himself. "Please." He dashed at it and while dashing his arm turned into an energy blade. He made two swift slashes at the clone and it dissolved into pixels.

"To easy." Megaman said before turning around slashing another clone of him. "I'm hurt Dad." Megaman said as he sliced another clone. "You think I'd let my guard down didn't you?" He said right as a clone fired at him. He jumped right as the blast would have hit him landing behind the clone and pushed his blade through the clone's chest. "Anything else you want to throw at me or are you done?" Lan's dad laughed. "See Lan? You didn't need any battle chips. All you needed was that program."

Lan turned towards his dad puzzled. "Couldn't you have done that yourself though?" Lan's dad smiled again. "You're right I could have, but this program was different. I don't know who made it but I think I might have a guess. Anyway it's different then my old style change program Megaman had. This program is three programs in one. Its capable of Style change, Double Soul, and the Cross system.

Lan looked at his dad. "You mean that Megaman can use all three of those battle aid systems?" Lan's dad smiled. "Yup, oh and you might want you Navi chips back. I held on to them for when I was able to complete the program, but it looks like someone beat me too it." Just then Lan's PET went off. "Its Mayl Lan. I'm answering the call for you."

"Hello?" Lan asked as Mayl's image appeared on the screen. "Lan no time to explain Roll is in Dentech City. Get Megaman there now." Before Lan had time to ask why Mayl ended the call. "Wonder what's up? Well lets get going to Cyber Dentech City Megaman."

--Cyber Dentech City--

Megaman had been looking for Roll for an hour before he found her. "Hey Roll what's the matter?" He asked as he ran up to her. She turned to face him and smiled. "Well we found Chaud." She said before moving away. Megaman gasped as he looked at the figure that had been hidden behind Roll. Sitting on the edge of a water fountain was Chaud.

MZ:DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!!! Chaud's in teh cyber world??? How is it possible??? Onleh time will tell!!! (yes I know I spelled the and only wrong) Anyway…that's chapter 5 for you. Hope you like it. Read and review please! MZ signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

Chapter Six

"Ok, let me see if I got this right." Megaman started. "You charged at Tune and when the Dimensional Area collapsed and she returned to the Cyber World you were dragged with her?" Chaud nodded. "That's the only way I can think of how I ended up here." Chaud stood up and stretched. "Anyway you said Protoman was ok now right? I feel like I failed him."

Roll walked over to Chaud and hugged him. "It's ok Chaud. You didn't mean to get dragged into the Cyber World." She backed away from him and turned to Megaman who was talking to Lan.

"I still can't believe that Chaud was dragged into the Cyber World." Megaman sighed. "Yeah and with him not being a Navi he's defenseless. Which means he's going to have to stay here until we find away to get him back. This is the only Virus free area."

Lan turned to his dad. "Is there anyway we could get Chaud back from the Cyber World?" Lan's dad shook his head. "Sending a human to the Cyber world is something we can't even do yet. The best I can do right now is make a program for him that would make his cyber form compatible with Battle Chips and make it so he could be stored in a PET." He faced his computer and started to type on the keyboard.

"I have the things to make the program I just need Chaud to be brought to Scilab's Cyber World. Have Megaman and Roll bring him here and I'll give him the program." Lan turned and looked at his PET. You heard him Megaman. Get Roll and the two of you bring Chaud to Scilab, but keep an eye on him so he isn't deleted."

--25 min of trying to keep Chaud from being deleted--

"Ok Lan we're here." Megaman said as he collapsed. "So…tired…" Roll said as she also fell down. "Ok you two, you can jack out now." Lan said as he jacked out Megaman. Mayl who had arrived at Scilab during those 25 minutes did the same for Roll.

--Back at the tournament grounds—

"Since Lan and Mayl haven't shown up yet they're now replaced with Liz and Yai!" An announcer said into his microphone. He backed away as the netbattle machine came up out of the ground. "Will the two teams please step up to the machine and jack in?" After Liz Yai, Shuko and Mr. Match jacked their Navis in the lights dimmed and the announcer backed away. "Alright, begin the netbattle!" He jumped off the stage as the battle started.

--Outside--

It had started to snow outside. The few people that were outside the Den Dome had stopped to enjoy the snow. There was one figure however who did not stop to enjoy the snow. The figure was wearing a cloak so you could not tell its gender. It kept walking forcing apart any couple that happened to get in its way. One of the couples that he pushed past turned around and grabbed the person's cloak and pulled the hood down.

There was a scream and then the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. The girl that had killed the couple put her hood back on and continued on her way.

MZ: WOOO!!! I finally got some time to finish this! Yeah…I got a new character coming up based on a friend from over the internet that I know…anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! Until next time!

Geo: Ok I don't know if any of you have read MZ's SF story but I'm just hear to tell you guys that it's not abandoned. He is working on it he just happens to have a writers block. Or well he did. Expect the newest chapter for The Darkness soon! (tonight, tomorrow)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

**WARNING: CONTAINS CRAPPY DBZ IMATATION (fusion of two human just read and you'll see) You have been WARNED! **(Please don't flame because you hate my mix of ideas)

**Chapter seven**

Lan's PET started to pulsate rapidly. "Lan you've got a phone call, it's from Mr. Famous." Lan answered the call and before he had time to say hi Mr. Famous had already started talking. "Lan you and Mayl need to get back to the Den Dome, now! Two people have been killed by we don't know what but shortly after we got the report a Dimensional Area opened up and we didn't make it." As soon as Lan heard the word "Dimensional" he started to the door. "Mayl you stay here in case something tries to delete Chaud." With that he vanished out the door before Mayl had a chance to say anything.

Lan managed to get to Den Dome right as he heard a female voice scream which was followed with an explosion. "Damn it!" He said as he put his blades on his shoes and prepared to start skating into the Dimensional Area. "CROSS FUSION!" He yelled as he made impact with the barrier. After landing inside he started off towards the direction he heard the scream. He rounded a corner and froze "Oh shi…" was all he managed to get out before being nailed with an energy blast which sent him flying.

----Back at Scilab----

Mayl paced around the room as she waited for Lan's dad to finish the program to allow Chaud to be carried around inside a PET. "Mayl stop walking around so much, you're only making it harder for you." Lan's father said as he kept typing on his computer. "I'm sorry I just get like this whenever Lan is by himself on missions like this, how much longer until it's done?" Lan's dad sighed at looked up from his computer screen. "It's done, all we have to do is test it, but if it messes up then Chaud could be deleted." Chaud's image appeared on the big screen. "I'm willing to take that risk. Give me the program and I'll use it so we can get going. Lan's going to need all the help he can get."

----Den Dome----

Lan was knocked back into the wall again causing what little of it to finally collapse. Unfortunately for Lan it happened to collapse onto him. "This is the one that defeated the Cybeast? I'm surprised by your weakness." The person who was talking had a hood on but it was obvious that she was female. "You we're easier than Chaud, which is a shame because I was hoping he was the weaker of the two when I saw his skills." The female turned and started to walk away when Lan started to push his way out of the rubble.

"Wait…who are…you?" He managed to get out before falling to his knees again. The female stopped. "Hm? You're still alive? Maybe you will be more challenging than Chaud." She turned back and faced him and lowered her hood causing Lan to gasp. "Tune?" was all he was able to get out. His response caused her to laugh. "You human are fun to mess with but I guess this joke has outlived its life." Her body started to glow a pink color for a second before her entire body changed. Her hair was now a bright Pink color, her upper body was incased in a yellow breastplate with an armored skirt from her waist down. On her hands she had gloves that matched her breastplate's color with a giant orb on the center of each. "My name is Twilight. I'm not one of your Earth Netnavis, no. To you I'd be an alien but that's not going to matter much longer as Duo is returning." She dashed at Lan and swiped him up with one motion choking him. "Now, are you going to give up or am I going to have to finish this by taking your life?" She threw him down to the ground as a blade materialized in her hand. She raised it and was about to bring it down onto Lan when a blast hit her causing her to be knocked away from Lan.

"Step away from him!" Lan heard a female voice say before passing out. Twilight turned and was face to face with Mayl. "You, I know you. You're that girl that I saw in Chaud's memories when I dragged him into the Cyber World." She dashed at Mayl and sliced at her with the blade. "Area steal, download!" She said right before the swing hit making her vanish. Twilight stood straight up and turned around. "You're tricks bore me girl." Twilight jumped into the air right as Mayl appeared in the air and swung the blade at her causing Mayl to crash down to the ground. "Is that all you've got?"

----Inside the Den Dome----

The netbattle between Liz, Yai Shuko and Mr. Match was heating up right as Mayl crashed through the wall and into the netbattle machine. "What's going on here?" The announcer asked as Twilight landed inside the Den Dome. "Move human." She said pushing him out of her way. "Now you die girl." Twilight raised the blade and was about to bring it down on Mayl when she was tackled. "Mayl, get up!" Liz managed to say before Twilight threw her aside. "Foolish human, you die after her." She said pointing to Mayl.

----Outside the Den Dome----

Chaud materialized into the Dimensional Area. "Whew…that was harder than I thought it would have been." Chaud walked over to where Lan was out cold. "Damn it Lan, how are we suppose to keep the citizens safe from harm if we can't beat this girl?" He reached into Lan's pocket and took out his PET. "According to the info that Dr. Hikari gave me on the second program he gave me I can turn my data form into a battle chip for him to perform a triple Cross Fusion. Only think is it only works when you're awake Lan," He paused and slapped him a few times. "wake up sleepy head!" he said before throwing a bucket of water that he found laying around on him.

Lan jumped up as the cold water hit his skin. "Huh? I'm up, I'm up!" He looked around and jumped when he saw Chaud. "Chaud what are you doing here?" Chaud handed him his PET and helped him up." No time Mayl is in trouble, she needs are help and seeing as I can't fuse with Protoman in this form there is only one thing to do. Chaud reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank battle chip and closed his eyes. The battle Chip started to glow in his hand for a second before it returned to normal. Satisfied with the result he handed the battle chip to Lan. "Use that with your SynchroChip and I'll be able to help you."

Lan looked at the battle chip and then reached into his pack to take out some battle chips and downloaded them to his PET. With a deep breath he downloaded the chip that Chaud gave him and then put the SynchroChip into the PET. "Ready Megaman, begin Cross Fusion!" His PET glowed like it always did at the beginning of the Cross Fusion, the only difference this time is that a few seconds after it started Chaud turned into a red light and joined the PET's light.

The light enveloped all of him and started to change him into his Cross Fusion form. Instead of getting blue armor like normal this time he acquired armor that was red. His hair changed to a black and brown color and his helmet grew a black vizier that hid his eyes from anyone looking at him. His feet armor was also read and had a blue and white shin guard. The final thing to appear was Megaman's Navi symbol which was the only thing that didn't change. Lan opened his eyes. "This power, I've never felt anything like it before!" Chaud's voice rang through his head. "Worry about how much power we have later, Mayl needs our help now." Lan nodded and dashed off towards the ruined Den Dome. _I'm coming Mayl._

_------_

MZ: Yes that's right I went there. I brought some weird DBZ stuff into a Megaman fanfic…yes I have no life…but anywho yeah this is my newest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own ANY Megaman related characters they are copyright of Capcom.

If for some reason you think I do…I don't OK? I don't own them…

**Chapter Eight**

Lan reached the Den Dome right as Mayl was ejected from it. He noticed this and jumped up into the air and caught her. "Gatcha." He said as he landed with her in his arms. He placed her on the ground and dashed into the Den Dome as his arm changed into a Cyber Sword. He stopped when he was only a few feet away from Twilight. "I'm here to finish what we started, and this time it won't end the same." He waited for her to respond and when she didn't he vanished and reappeared behind her and sliced at her back. She managed to avoid the slash but wasn't able to keep from getting hit by his follow up Mega buster blast, causing her to be shot forward. "Is that the best you can do, I was hoping for a challenge."

He dashed after her and downloaded another cyber sword battle chip. He jumped into the air and landed in front of Twilight right as she landed on the ground. "You going to give up yet?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "Finally an opponent worth fighting!" She said before vanishing and reappearing behind Lan and tried to punch him. "Nice try but fail." Lan said as he spun around and swung his blade at her knocking her into a building. "Still want to fight me?" Lan said as he started walking over to where she was.

"3 against one is cheating if you ask me, good thing my backup just got here." She said as she stood up. _Woah…how could she tell that we all had cross fused? _Lan jumped back a few feet and readied himself for an attack from any angle. "Hm…I can't believe that you let him beat you Twilight, no matter we are leaving. Duo sent me to come and get you, seeing as you left without permission…" Twilight stood up and brushed off some of the dirt that had gotten on her. "Yeah yeah…sometimes that program is no fun at all." She vanished and the voice that was talking with her did as well.

_Duo is coming back? Oh that's not good…_ The Dimensional Area started to collapse which made Lan's cross fusion cancel. Lan walked over to where he had left Mayl and noticed that she had fallen asleep. _Doesn't surprise me…_ He picked her up on his back and started off to the hospital whenever Liz appeared. "Um Lan…remember that offer that you gave me earlier? I decided that I want to become a net saver." Lan smiled when she said that. "Alright then I'll take you buy to meet the chief after we get Mayl here to the hospital.

------

Yeah I know…short…And I'm sorry for that…I couldn't think of anything to say for this chapter…There's going to be a time skip next chapter so you guys know. Anyway I also now have a schedule for my Fan Fictions now...Here is the schedule for Feb. March and April

Feb 6—BN Fan Fiction

Feb 14—SF Fan Fiction

Feb 21—ZX Fan Fiction

Feb 28 or 29—New Fan Fiction (Runescape FF)

March 7—Break

March 14—Day after birthday…Break as well

March 21—BN Fan Fiction

March 28—SF Fan Fiction

April 4—ZX Fan Fiction

April 11—New Fan Fiction

April 18—Break

April 25—BN Fan Fiction


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, well, sorry for the long vanish and stuff and this story seeming to die. Stuff got me off Battle Network for a while, mainly the release of Megaman Starforce 3, but also playing the Starforce 3 ROM got me sidetracked as well. Hopefully I'll manage to stay AWAY from Operation Shooting Star, but I'm not 100% sure I'll be able too, I have the ROM and everything already download. I'll try to stay away from it though because then I'll focus on it and not my stories.

Well, that's the stuff I've got to say. On with the story! But first, I disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer I don't own ANY Megaman characters they are copyright of Capcom. However, , Liz, and are mine. More will be added to the list eventually

----------

Liz and Lan walked out of the Net Saver HQ and into the snow. It was starting to melt, so didn't really bother them.

"Hey Lan, you've got an e-mail from Roll, I'll pull it up for you."

"Thanks, Megaman." Lan pulled his PET off his holder and read through the e-mail. "Mayl's going to be ok, which is a good thing. Bad news is that she won't be able to do any Net Saver duties for a while. Her arm is broken in three different places and one of her ribs was cracked."

"Oh wow, that's awful. How long does it say she'll be out of commission?" Liz asked, wondering to herself if maybe this was a chance for her to prove herself right away.

"At least a month, maybe two; the doctor isn't sure himself yet. Anyway, with Mayl and Roll out of the action for a while I'm going to need to check in with the chief again. See what he says." Lan turned and started back inside the building but was stopped by Liz grabbing his arm.

"Um…if it's not too much to ask for, could I maybe take her place until she's back on her feet?"

"I'm not sure Liz; I'll have to check with the chief. Mayl was on Cross Fusion operations so he might not approve of that since you're new. I'll ask him though, in the mean time, you stay in the lobby." Lan walked inside HQ and left Liz in the lobby as he went up to once again talk with the chief.

_No fair…I can handle cross fusion just as well as Mayl did, if not better! Why wouldn't they let me do it? After Tune and I defeated Chaud and Protoman; I'm more than positive we can take down any Navi that gets in our way._

Tune could tell that Liz was down a bit and decided to try and cheer up her Net-Op. "Hey Liz, I forgot to tell you that the local Battle Chip shop is having a sale, we got an e-mail about it during our last Net Battle in the tournament. Want to go check out the stock?"

Liz jumped up and was out the door in second. Tune smiled to herself as she marked down yet another victory for cheering up her operator.

----------

Lan had just finished talking with the Chief and started off downstairs. "I cannot believe he actually doesn't believe she can handle Cross Fusion. He saw the video footage of her battle against Chaud and Tora. I think he has a grudge against her or something. Maybe there's something he's not telling us." Lan reached the lobby and noticed that Liz wasn't there. "Huh, guess she must ha--"

"E-mail Lan, it's from Liz. It says that she went over to Higsby's to look at the chip selection. She seemed pretty excited because she misspelled Battle Chips."

"Wow, if I had known she was into Battle Chips as much as I was I would have taken her there myself. Well, let's go, Megaman. We should meet them there an--" Lan paused. A thought had just came to mind. _I need to stop by the lab on the way home._

"Lan? Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry. I just got lost in thought. Anyway, let's go get Liz and tell her what the chief said, ok?"

----------

Liz was looking through the selection of chips when it happened. One minute everything was working fine. The next minute the power was out and everything was black.

"Liz, I'm detecting a virus nearby. It's infected power system of the city. Hold on, I'm tracking it down now."

"Aw man! And I was just about to buy these Battle Chips too!"

"Found it Liz. The virus appears to be coming from the school. Weird, it's giving off strong energy signals to be a simple virus."

"Maybe it's a Navi," Liz said as she started out the door and headed towards the school.

----------

Lan was halfway to Higsby's whenever the city lost power. "Now what! Megaman, scan around and see if you detect any virus signals or anything. I'm going to try and make contact with Mr. Famous and see if he knows anything."

"Right," Megaman's image vanished from the PET as Lan started the call to Mr. Famous.

"Famous here, Lan. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Mr. Famous, listen. ACDC had a power outage and I was wondering if you knew about any scheduled power outages for the area. Anything at all, last I checked we weren't scheduled for any."

Lan could hear some typing on a keyboard as Famous pulled up the file on ACDC. "Uuuh…no, ACDC shouldn't be powerless for another week for its monthly system upgrade." More typing, "Strange, our scan shows that ACDC area is still fully powered."

Lan slid to a stop at that. "What? It says we're still powered? How can that be? Mr. Famous, can you scan for any viruses in the system? I have Megaman scanning around here to see if he can find anything but maybe they've infected you guys to. That way you wouldn't be alerted to our power outage."

"Ok, Lan. I'll check. Hold on." Typing sounds could be heard as he typed away at his keyboard. Lan took this as a chance to flip over and see how Megaman was doing on his end.

"Hey Megaman, how are things going? You find any signs of a virus?"

"No, but I did detect an unusual amount of energy pouring out from the school. I also detected a Netbattle going on."

_A Netbattle, in an area with an unusual energy flow? This can't be a good thing._

"Lan, I've run a full system scan and nothing appears wrong. My guess is that something or someone has diverted the energy to a new source. I'll try and see if I can find one."

"Right, thanks Mr. Famous."

"You're welcome, and one more thing. THE NAME IS FAM--"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just famous. I've heard that before. Megaman, you said the Netbattle was going on at the school?"

"Yeah, I'll pinpoint the exact location for you."

"Thanks, I'm going to start on over there now."

----------

"Is that the best you can do? Please! I thought you WWW agents were a lot stronger than this! Alright, Tune, it's time we send this WWW wanabe packing with a program advance." Liz pulled out three battle chips. "Let's do this! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Triple download!"

Together Liz and Tune's motions synched together until they moved like one. Achieving full unison in both mind and body they were able to bring out the full power of the program advance known as Life Sword. However, there move had been predicted.

"Now, Desertman, attack and finish this! Go Desert Mirage!"

As quick as Tune had been about to attack, she was down on her knees.

"Tune! What happened? Respond! Tune, answer me!"

"It's no use girl, you're Navi is unable to function due to Desertman's mirage. You fell right into our trap. Using all of your energy to try and weaken us whenever it was us weakening you. Now you have no hope of saving her. Now, Desertman, finish her off! Lion Head!"

One of Desertman's hands turned into a Lion head and started its way towards Tune, who was still helplessly on the ground.

"Oh no you don't, Barrier, Battle Chip in, download!"

"What?"

Right as the Lion head was about to hit, Megaman had jumped in front of it and Lan and sent a Barrier chip.

"Nice try, Desertman, but Tune won't be deleted this time. It's you that will be deleted!"

"Heh, nice try Lan and Megaman, but we had a plan for you two coming as well. Double Desert Mirage!"

Megaman fell to his knees next to Tune. "L-Lan, it's stronger than before…I can't fight it."

"What? Well, maybe an Area Steal will help." Lan downloaded the chip but nothing happened.

"Ha…haha…hahahahahaha! You fool! Did you believe that something as puny as an Area Steal would get you out of _this?_ It will take a lot more than that. Now, Desertman, finish them both off with Twin Lion Head" This time two Lion Heads charged at them, making contact with them both knocking them both back.

"Now Desertman, it's time that we finish these meddlers once and fo--" there was a flash of light on the PET and the image of Megaman had changed. "What happened, Desertman?" There was no response.

"Megaman, take him out! Go Aqua buster!" From the flash of light emerged Aqua Custom Style Megaman. Megaman fired off the aqua shot before Lan downloaded an Aqua Blade to follow up.

"Let's do this Megaman, go Area Steal, Bubbler, Aqua Dragon, Battle Chips in, triple download!"

Megaman received the chips and used them all expertly. Having used the Area Steal to get away after hitting with the Aqua Blade followed by the Bubbler right after appearing at a different angel, all followed up with an Aqua Dragon to attack from above to finish him off.

**Desertman deleted.**

Megaman turned and walked over to Tune. "Lan, she's badly hurt. She needs to be jacked out, now."

"Right, Liz, you need to jack Tune out now, she's close to deletion."

Liz nodded absentmindedly and jacked out her Navi; Lan did the same.

----------

Back at SciLab Lan was talking to his dad about Desertman. "It seems that WWW has reformed as well, but under who's rule? Dr. Wily is working here as a Navi programmer…he couldn't be pulling the strings this time, could he?"

"I'm not sure Lan, but I do know that we have to keep our eyes open now. Past enemies can be around any corner. Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." He paused before adding, "Oh, and tell Mayl that I've got a program for Roll whenever she gets out of the hospital."

Lan nodded and thanked his dad for having looked at--and repaired--Tune before heading off. Liz had left an hour ago leaving Lan to try out some new Net Saver Battle Chips and gear.

"Tell mom I'll be home this weekend, they're making me take off. Say I've been working too much again."

"Will do dad, thanks again!"

----------

MZ: Well, I'm sorry it took so dang long to update. Got sidetracked like I said above. Anyway I'll try my best to keep this thing active again. Well, that's it really.

Later.


End file.
